siempre gorillaz always
by jleonardoriera
Summary: siempre se responsable por lo menos por un tiempo
1. El paquete misterioso

**MUY CRIATURITAS DEL SEÑOR Y BIENVENIDOS A MI PRIMER FANFIC DE GORILLAZ**

 **COPYRIGHT: Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett**

Todo comienza en el apartamento de 2-d después de que 2-d fuera a trabajar (es extraño que tenga trabajo) noodles había despertado pero volviendo a Inglaterra noodle había despertado también (noodles cincuentón offsprings y noodle veinteañera gorillaz) Russel había vuelto a su tamaño cuando de pronto llega el cartero y lo atiende Murdoc

 **Cartero:** usted es Stuart Pot

 **Murdoc:** no soy Murdoc Niccals TU DIOS! (Que sorprendido por Murdoc)

 **Cartero:** tengo un paquete para el

 **Murdoc:** bueno déjelo aquí

El cartero le dejo el paquete a Murdoc cuando llegaron Russel y noodles digo noodle lol preguntando que quería el cartero

 **noodle:** que quería el cartero Murdoc

 **Murdoc:** solo entregarle un paquete al perro de 2-d

 **Russel:** y que ordeno 2-d que fuera importante

 **Murdoc:** no lo se voy a averiguarlo

 **noodle:** no vas a abrir ese paquete Murdoc es de 2-d

 **Russel:** concuerdo con noodle no vas a... huele a pizza ahí dentro

 **Murdoc:** si lo se vamos a...

Murdoc fue interrumpido porque tocaron la puerta siendo por parte de Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett para hablarles del proximo álbum de gorillaz

 **Murdoc:** estoy muy ocupado ahora así que que quieren idiotas

 **Damon:** necesitamos hablar del proximo álbum de...

Damon no pudo terminar la oración porque se podía escuchar un yuju tada tada tadadada yuju tada tada tadadada (song 2 de blur banda de la cual es miembro Damon)

 **Jamie:** oigan que hay dentro del paquete que se escucha a Damon cantar

 **noodle:** nadie lo sabe solo sabemos que es un paquete para 2-d

 **Russel:** yo lo quiero abrir para comer la pizza que hay ahí dentro

 **Murdoc:** yo lo quiero abrir para ver que hay dentro del paquete

 **Damon:** yo acabo de llegar pero quiero ver que hay dentro

 **noodle:** nadie va a abrir esto hasta que llegue 2...

noodles no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando Dexter Holland tenia una canción de puta madre para offsprings en cuanto a gorillaz noodle estaba escuchando era lo único que ningún japones podría resistirse sin importar lo que fuera escuchaba un Mario bros pero que siguió insistiendo de no abrir el paquete

 **noodle pensando en japones:** _''_ _que habrá dentro del paquete_ _' '_

 **Damon pensando:** '' _seguro hay un paraíso por eso esta blur ahí''_

 **Jamie pensando:** _''creo que debe haber algo demasiado bueno ahí''_

 **Russel pensando:** _''esa pizza no es cualquier pizza esa pizza es de brooklyn''_

 **Murdoc pensando:** '' _lo que sea que haya pedido el idiota yo lo quiero''_

noodle siguió y siguió insistiendo hasta que se fueron todos hasta el cantante de cuarta y el dibujante de crayones a almorzar cuando noodle se sentó de dio cuenta de que le habían servido demasiado pensando que era el plato de Russel hasta que vio el de Russel y se dio cuenta que era la única sentada ahí

 **noodle:** DAMON ALBARN,MURDOC NICCALS,JAMIE HEWLETT Y RUSSEL HOBBS! NO VAN A ABRIR ESE PAQUETE

Hasta que Murdoc quiso arriesgarse a desobedecer a una mujer (oigan a Austin Powers también le gusta vivir al limite) y vieron lo que estaba ahí dentro Murdoc se quedo como si hubiera visto un fantasma,Russel se puso a gritar ''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' ya que solo estaba la caja de pizza vacía, Jamie se quedo traumado como si hubiera visto un zombi, Damon no lo podía creer lo que vio ahí y noodle se puso como si hubiera visto a Murdoc salir del baño sin toalla (y quien no) y bogieman (si esta en la historia pero para que sepan es porque lo vi en el video de do ya thing no es antagónico aquí) acaba de llegar y se traumatiza cuando ve eso porque era era era algo que ustedes verán en el proximo capitulo muchas gracias por leer el fanfic eso fue todo por mi parte yo soy José Riera y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo


	2. Paquete para Gorillaz

**HOLA SOY JOSE Y LES APUESTO UN FANFIC DE GORILLAZ A QUE ESTA EN UNA CATEGORIA DE GREEN DAY**

 **copyright: Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett**

 **Murdoc:** ¡AHORA RECIBIMOS NIÑAS POR CORREO!

Murdoc se quedo totalmente enojado por el hecho de que había una linda niña de unos 13 años durmiendo en la caja tranquilamente mientras Russel estaba llorando por la pizza noodle estaba con cara de bueno trauma era como cuando ella llego a sus vidas Damon y Jamie se empezaron a reír en lo que la niña se despierta y los saluda a los cuatro como que si fueran amigos

 **La niña:** hola esta 2-d :D

 **Murdoc:** NO Y TU TE VAS DE AQUI (dijo eso cargando la caja)

 **La niña:** okay solo porque una iguana verde como tu me lo dice ni que fueras como un dios o mi jefe

 **Russel:** tranquilizate Murdoc te pones como cuando llego noodle a nuestra vida

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Murdoc:** se va no voy a ser responsable de una niña de 8 años

 **Russel:** vamos dale una oportunidad

 **La iguana y la bola de grasa:** 2-D ROMPE EL EMPATE

 **2-d:** okay voy por la sierra

 **Russel:** no nos referimos a eso

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

 **La niña:** claro entonces que el gordo me salve como no pudo salvar a su amigo

 **Russel:** esta bien tu te lo buscaste

 **noodle:** ya tranquilizense es solo una niña no recuerdan como era cuando llege

 **FLASHBACK**

 **noodle:** noodle,noodle,noodle

 **Murdoc:** ven solo dice noodle

 **Russel:** yo creo que ese es su nombre

 **2-d:** puedo ayudar

 **King Kong y el duende verde:** no 2-d

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

 **La niña:** wow la misma aburrida historia pero ahora por la asiática creo que es mas fascinante cuando me acosté con tu madre

 **noodle:** nunca conocí a mi madre y me estas diciendo que eres lesbiana

 **La niña:** no solo digo que Russel es tu madre

 **noodle:** esta bien trato de ayudarte y así es como me lo pagas dejen un espacio

 **bogieman:** que demonios Niccals es solo una niña

 **La niña:** si por eso das mas miedo que una almohada en una cama

 **bogieman:** denme un espacio ahí

 **Jamie:** ya tranquilos es solo una niña recuerden que fue así con noodle

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Jamie:** y porque no...

 **Gorillaz:** callate Jamie(callate Jamie)

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

 **La niña:** okay ya van tres veces de la misma historia y ahora por alguien que dibujo tank girl ya odie la historia al principio como odio los dibujos de tank girl porque no me la cuenta Matt Groening y me muestra sus dibujos que son mejores que los tuyos (prefiero los dibujos de gorillaz que los de tank girl solo mírenlos)

 **Jamie:** ábranme espacio

 **Damon:** oigan es solo una niña recuerden que noodle era así hasta cuando salio demon days por el accidente de el mañana

 **noodle:** ¡YO NO ERA ASI!

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Damon:** okay chicos no creen que...AU me mordió

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

 **noodle:** ya me disculpe

 **Damon:** si en japones por eso creo que deberíamos darle una oportunidad solo saldré de una duda de eso depende su estadía ¿te gusta blur?

 **La niña:** no prefiero oasis

 **¡TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!**

en ese momento aparecieron unos raperos negros y millonarios (yo solo les digo millonarios pero para que sepan quienes son) para cargarla y celebrar lo que dijo luego la devuelven a la caja y luego todos estuvieron a punto cuando 2-d llego de trabajar (estoy confundido el trabaja)

 **2-d:** hola que hay en la caja

 **La niña:** hola 2-d

 **2-d:** hola Always que haces aquí en Inglaterra si tu grupo se fue por tu edad(porque creían que ese era el titulo ese es el nombre de la niña)

 **Always:** es una larga historia y tu que me cuentas

 **2-d:** nada...chicos porque la estan cargando

 **Murdoc:** porque es una maldita perra esta mini-puta

 **2-d:** ¿mini-puta?

 **noodle:** una loli para que entiendas nos insulto y nos trato muy mal a los que la tratamos de ayudar

 **2-d:** ah y que tiene es solo una niña noodle era asi de niña hasta lo de el mañana

 **noodle:** que yo no era así

 **2-d:** que no recuerdan

 **FLASHBACK**

 **2-d:** oigan si le damos una guitarra y que pruebe

 **Murdoc:** dijiste algo inteligente es el fin del mundo

noodle tomo una guitarra y les encanto y ya saben el resto de la historia

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

 **Always:** que historia mas estúpida

 **Murdoc Russel y noodle:** finalmente 2-d también la va correr

 **2-d:** si lo se Always pero bueno así es la vida

el vomito la caca y la capitana japón se quedaron con un que paso 2-d no la va a correr porque también la historia le aburrió luego Damon y Jamie se quedan con las ganas de lanzarla y díganme bogieman se puso como niño al que le dijeron que no existe santa claus

 **bueno espero que les haya gustado saber que había en la caja y con respecto a Always es miembro de un grupo que estoy haciendo con mi hermano (igual que Gorillaz) bueno esos es todo por mi parte yo soy chuco calderón digo José Riera y nos vemos en la proxima**


	3. Hail hydra

**HEY MUY BUENAS A TODOS GUAPISIMOS AQUI JOSE RIERA EN UN FANFIC MUY LOCO ESTAMOS CON MI FANFIC DE GORILLAZ**

 **COPYRIGHT: DAMIN ALBARN Y JAMIE HEWLETT**

Era un dia tranquilo en el apartamento de 2-d Murdoc estaba en la radio Russel estaba preparando el almuerzo noodle estaba tocando un poco de guitarra para su próximo disco 2-d trabajando bogieman planeando matar a Murdoc (y quien no) y Always interrumpió a todos hay tocando la guitarra como noodles todos se quedan muy enojados

 **Murdoc:** ¡VOY A MATAR A ESA YANKEY!

 **noodle:** NO VOY A SOPORTAR ESTO UN VEZ MAS

 **Russel:** ESA NIÑA TIENE QUE CALLARSE

 **bogieman:** QUE LE PASA A ESA NIÑA

Luego cada uno se empezó a enojar hasta que tocan la puerta Russel la abre y se encuentra a un chico de unos 13 años y le pregunta por Murdoc o 2-d

 **El chico:** hola se encuentran Stuart Pot o Murdoc Niccals

 **Russel:** solo se encuentra Murdoc ya lo llamo MURDOC TE BUSCAN EN LA PUERTA

Luego de eso Murdoc fue a la puerta y dejo a Always (la cual tenia apunto de matar como en las películas de Bond que de colmo le da por apagar) y va a ver que quiere

 **Murdoc:** que ocurre estaba apunto de deshacerme de un problema de plagas (Always)

 **Russel:** este chico quiere hablar contigo y con D

 **El cabro(en buen chileno):** usted es Murdoc Niccals bueno necesito su ayuda y la del señor Pot

 **Murdoc:** porque necesitas mi ayuda y de la del perro

 **El wey( en buen mexicano):** mi madre me dijo que si ella tenia algún problema que fuera con Stuart Pot o con Murdoc Niccals

 **Murdoc:** y como te llamas y como se llama tu madre

 **El pendejo:** yo me llamo Harry como Harry Potter entiende no y mi madre se llama Paula (esta claro el apellido para ustedes pero no para Murdoc porque se acostó con muchas así que no hay suerte para el o para 2-d)

Luego de tanto hablar llega 2-d y pregunta por el chico cuando Murdoc le explica habla con el

 **2-d:** y entonces junior como estas

 **Harry:** bien el señor Niccals y usted son una razón para saber si me pueden ayudar a encontrar a mi madre y por favor no me diga junior señor Pot

 **2-d:** perdón junior aunque mi amigo no puede resolver si tu madre es esa Paula de la que no se puede hablar o alguna otra yo estoy diciendo junior porque creo que te queda bien

Luego de eso Always interrumpe su charla para hacer simplemente enojar a Murdoc luego se mete en la conversación solo porque no había ningún anime en la TV

 **Always:** y porque no buscas el ultimo lugar donde se quedo o que

 **Harry:** oye que gran idea como se te ocurrió

 **Always:** se me ocurrió porque no hay anime

 **Murdoc:** okay eso bastara 2-d maldita yankey vayan con el muchacho y luego me dicen yo voy a ir a ver a una ''amiga''

 **Russel:** oye Murdoc eso no es...enserió okay tienes algo de razón

 **noodle:** creo que se que es lo que ustedes están pensando y me gusta

Luego de eso Always Harry y 2-d fueron a una gasolinera donde se vio a Paula por ultima vez y ven una pista muy importante y se basan en que había una nota en el piso con el lugar donde iba a estar y luego van a planear que hacer

 **2-d:** Pa-u-la es-esta en-en...

 **Always:** dame eso idiota Paula esta en ¿Alemania?

 **Harry:** y para que querrían a mi madre en Alemania

 **2-d:** para ver a Hitler

Always simplemente se golpea con un tubo de metal y Harry le explica

 **Harry:** no señor Pot la tienen por secuestro no para ver a Hitler ¿entiende?

 **2-d:** no

Los tres luego vuelven y cuando llegan se quedan traumatizados al ver a Murdoc ''socializar'' en el sofa y Murdoc les pregunta con mucha exactitud

 **Murdoc:** ¿QUE PASO ENCONTRARON ALGO IMPORTANTE PARA VENIR A INTERRUMPIRME?

 **Always:** si y creo que necesitare terapia de por vida

 **Murdoc:** por favor vas a ver uno algún dia

Luego se reúnen todos para hablar y cada uno expresa su opinión cada quien expresando lo que opinan de esa nota encontrada 2-d fue el primero en expresar su opinión

 **2-d:** creo que Paula esta en Alemania *aplausos*

 **Murdoc:** yo pagare el voleto mio y el del mocoso *un solo aplauso*

 **Russel:** necesitábamos hacer algo antes de realizar el álbum

 **noodle:** no creo que debamos ir si se trata de la única Paula que Murdoc no piensa ya que nos odia

 **Harry:** tendremos que ir porque mi madre nos necesita

 **Always:** bueno si quieren nos vamos en mi caja así no pagamos

Luego Murdoc seguía pensando de camino a Alemania sobre de cual Paula se trataba 2-d estaba pensando en una duda existencial ''porque Dave Grohl se rompió la pierna tocando monkey wrench en su 20 aniversario y no en otras ocasiones'' Russel estaba dándoles de comer a las aeromozas con su gran apetito noodle estaba asustada porque sabia de cual Paula se trataba Harry asustado de que algo malo le pasara a su madre y Always estaba en la caja otra vez porque nadie le quiso pagar un voleto de avión y 2-d es un idiota luego de todo eso llegan a Alemania y se van a buscar por todo el lugar Murdoc se va con Russel 2-d con noodle (y no soy de esos pedo filos que quieren que cojan) y Always con Harry

Murdoc y Russel en su búsqueda

 **Murdoc:** oye mantecón tu crees que sea Cracker

 **Russel:** tranquilizate y que tiene si lo es o no ademas no que estaba en el loquero

 **Murdoc:** es que tengo una teoría pero no me dan los números por su edad ya que recuerdas que me acosté con ella en el 98 por eso no me dan los números y tu que crees

 **Russel:** que si lo es pues estamos jodidos ya que habría otro Niccals en el mundo

Luego de tan estúpida charla son secuestrados por unos tipos con trajes de Nazis. Luego 2-d y noodle en su búsqueda

 **noodle:** oye 2-d tu crees que sea tu ex

 **2-d:** no lo se es muy probable que sea la madre de junior

 **noodle:** y porque le dices tanto junior

 **2-d:** no se realmente le queda junior

 **noodle:** en estos momentos tal vez nuestros fanáticos de Alemania nos vean y creerían que tu y yo...los dos intercambian la mirada y se ríen

 **2-d:** cuando se darán cuenta de la edad que tu tienes y la que yo tengo

 **noodle:** solo son 12 años de diferencia tal vez nunca pero créeme que puede ser peor podrían ser 18 años

 **2-d:** bueno sigamos buscando para ver vamos a preguntar por todo el lugar

Luego se ponen a preguntar por todo el lugar hasta que son secuestrados como Murdoc y Russel. Mientras tanto Harry y Always estaban buscando con mas esfuerzo

 **Always:** entonces tu madre te importa tanto

 **Harry:** si y que me cuentas tu enserió Always es tu nombre

 **Always:** no pero cuando llegue a sur-América mis amigos me pusieron ese nombre porque era igual que noodle solo sabia una palabra que era siempre y bueno me dijeron Always y dime se es la Paula de la que sospecha noodle

 **Harry:** bueno...quienes son ustedes

 **QUE DRAMA LOS SECUESTRAN A TODOS Y YO AQUI ESCRIBIENDO SI QUIEREN SABER LA HISTORIA DE ALWAYS SOLO PIDANME EN LOS REVIEW PORQUE YO VOY A HACER FANFICS CON LOS MIEMBROS DE ESE GRUPO QUE EH HECHO CON MI HERMANO CREO QUE HARE ALGUNO CON ALGUN CREEPYPASTA DE EL GRUPO COMPLETO BUENO A AHABLADO JOSE Y TE DESEO BUENAS NOCHES**


	4. ¡somos padres!

**HOY NO TENGO UN SALUDO SOLO VAMOS AL GRANO**

 **COPYRIGHT:DAMON ALBARN Y JAMIE HEWLETT**

estaban todos atados delante de un grupo de nazis y cada quien se sentía con un bueno se hizo lo que se pudo hasta que 2-d se pone a preguntar

 **2-d:** ¿nos pueden soltar? Estamos buscando a la madre de junior

 **Harry:** que no me digas junior y vamos suéltenos

 **Nazi:** no podemos hacer nada necesitamos a todos ustedes

 **Murdoc:** llévense al muchacho

 **noodle:** Murdoc se bueno por favor

 **Nazi:** no

 **Russel:** vamos solo buscamos a su madre y nos vamos

 **Nazi:** no señor si los soltamos los tendríamos que matar

 **Always:** pero sabe quienes son ellos cuatro

 **Nazi:** si y que no me gusta la música de Gorillaz

 **2-d:** por lo menos hagan algo lo que sea

 **Nazi:** okay traigan a Cracker

Luego de tal llamada traían un grupo de Nazis a la ex-novia de 2-d Paula Cracker cada uno dio su reacción noodles se asusto cuando vio a su guitarra sin una cuerda pero en Alemania noodle se desmayo al ver a Paula, Russel grito como colegiala japonesa, Murdoc y 2-d se abrazaron por el susto Always no entendía lo que pasaba solo se pregunto porque no estaba con el loquero y Harry la abrazo

 **Paula:** hola Stuart como estas

 **2-d:** asustado ¿que no estabas con el loquero?

 **Harry:** se lo puedo responder señor Pot es porque la fui a llevar de paseo y bueno se la llevaron

 **Murdoc:** okay y quien es el padre del muchacho

 **Russel:** si quien es el padre

 **Always:** hola soy Always y como puedo ver tu estas fuera del loquero creo que noodle esta viviendo un trauma así que tu eres la madre de Harry y quien es el padre

 **Paula:** bien creo que seria un buen momento para que los nazis me expliquen para que me quieren

 **Nazi:** porque tienes el mismo tipo de sangre que el señor Adolf Hitler

 **noodle:** ja ja ja Paula Cracker el mismo tipo de sangre que Hitler que extraño no lo creen

Luego son puestos en celdas para preparar sus ejecuciones mientras cada quien se ponía a hablar sobre la vida y la muerte

 **Paula:** Stuart Murdoc les puedo decir algo importante

 **2-d:** que ocurre

 **Paula:** es sobre Hary

 **Murdoc:** si es porque dejo la escuela segun lo que nos dijo deberias dejarlo ser libre ya lee escribe suma resta multiplica y divide mejor que 2-d

 **Paula:** si Murdoc de hecho se llama Murdoc

 **Murdoc:** a que buen nombre

 **Paula:** y es tu hijo

 **Paula:** Murdoc Niccals junior

 **Murdoc:** pero si no dan los números

 **2-d:** ja junior es hijo de Murdoc

 **Paula:** y su nombre completo es Murdoc Stuart Niccals Pot Cracker también es tu hijo Stuart

 **2-d:** okay danos la explicación porque hasta yo se que tuvimos sexo el 98 y no quedaste embarazada y bueno con Murdoc unos días después

 **Paula:** creo que la unión de distinto semen alarga el proceso de creación del feto

 **2-d:** yo seré un idiota pero hasta yo se que eso debería acelerar el proceso

 **Russel:** y dejaste que se fuera de la escuela

 **Paula:** porque te importa Russel

 **noodle:** Harry lo sabe

 **Paula:** no

luego Always y Harry estaban en otra celda hablando de lo que les podría pasar en lo que Always le pregunta

 **Always:** dime ¿quien es tu padre?

 **Harry:** buena pregunta porque no lo se

 **Always:** eso debe ser triste no saber quien es tu padre

 **Harry:** si es malo pero no como no saberte tu propio nombre

 **Always:** a que te refieres con eso

 **Harry:** a que no me dijiste tu nombre así que tengo que suponer que no te lo sabes sencillamente

 **Always:** Amanda

 **Harry:** que dijiste Always

 **Always:** que Amanda es mi nombre lo descubrí cuando visite new york

 **Harry:** ja ja que descubriste que eras un arma estadunidense como noodle lo fue para los japoneses

 **Always:** no ni parecido solo te diré que mis padres murieron por los chinos

 **Harry:** okay voy a ver como salir de aquí...Always como saliste

 **Always:** solo pase los barrotes creo hasta Murdoc o 2-d saldrían talvez noodle y tu madre trata vamos

 **Harry:** okay

Luego de salir buscan la llave y liberan a todos de las feminazis digo los nazis en un punto a punto de escapar Always tubo un disparo en la pierna

 **Always:** ayuda chicos

 **Murdoc:** déjenla nos a estado atrasando demasiado

 **2-d:** no tenemos que ayudarla Murdoc

 **Russel:** pongamos lo a votación

 **Harry:** no solo porque ustedes no la quieren pero yo si la quiero aquí porque es buena amiga (claaaro que es porque la quiere como amiga)

 **noodle:** no solo a causado problemas desde que llego

 **Paula:** solo dejen entonces que mi hijo la salve

 **Gorillaz:** okay (tres de mala gana y 2-d alegre)

Luego despues de todo son apresados

 **Y AQUI TERMINA ESTE FANFIC USTEDES QUE CREEN ALWAYS TIENE BUENA SUERTE O MALA SUERTE Y PARA QUE SEPAN QUE MI HERMANO Y YO NOS BASAMOS EN NOODLE PARA HACERLA...**


	5. salven a Cracker

**QUE ONDAAA QUE ONDAAAAAA QUE ONDAAAAAAAAA Y BIENVENIDOS A OTRO FANFIC Y ANTES DE COMENZAR QUSIERA DAR LAS GRACIAS marati2011 POR SUS REVIEWS Y BUENO COMO SIEMPRE**

 **COPYRIGHT: DAMON ALBARN Y JAMIE HEWLETT**

Unas horas después de los acontecimientos ocurridos por Always fueron capturados por la fuerza nazi cada quien hablando lo suyo 2-d Harry Murdoc Paula y Always hablando del tema del que no sabían los dos pubertos

 **Harry:** los dos que

 **Always:** muy buena Paula ya habla enserió

 **Paula:** no si es enserió los dos son tus padres

 **2-d:** por favor Paula se mas normal suenas como que si Murdoc y yo fuéramos...bueno ya sabes

 **Murdoc:** si Paula se mas normal solo di los tres

 **Russel:** solo los dos deberían enfocarse mas en que su hijo tiene que volver a la escuela

 **Harry:** no entiendo como paso si solo puedo ser hijo de uno solo

 **2-d:** tranquilo junior tu padre Pot esta aquí

 **Always:** 2-d suenas como el propio pendejo marica y extraño

 **Paula:** tu callate que por tu culpa estamos atrapados

 **Always:** si quieres lo resolvemos aquí y ahora Cracker

 **Harry:** ya mamá Always compórtense que si algo malo pasa...

 **Murdoc:** que mas cosa mala nos podría pasar justo ahora

Always empieza a golpear a Murdoc cuando los nazis los bajan uno le preguntan a los miembros de Gorillaz y Always

 **nazi:** ¿donde esta Cracker?

 **Always:** esta en la vagina de tu esposa

 **Paula:** no le responda así a menos que desees morir solo por protegerme no seas una niña tonta

 **nazi:** ahí esta y nunca nadie me había hablado así

 **Always:** esporque todo el mundo tiene la boca llena de la vagina de tu puta esposa

Luego de eso se llevan a Paula para tomar su sangre para recibir una explicación simplemente le preguntaron a un guardia y el porque los tienen prisioneros a ellos

 **Gorillaz:** ¿porque demonios nos tienen prisioneros y para que quieren la sangre de Paula y si eso puede afectar a su hijo solo dinos?

 **Guardia nazi:** son prisioneros porque han visto demasiado y lo de la señora Cracker es algo mas complicado y extraño es que nuestro superior el sargento Schmith cree que con la misma sangre de Hitler se puede clonar el mismo y como puede afectar al señor Niccals junior es que su madre muera por la falta de sangre

 **Always:** oye eso es extraño y como mierda se van a atrever a matarla con su hijo cerca

 **Guardia nazi:** bueno así es la vida

 **Harry:** mi mamá puede morir no por favor no lo hagan mi mamá me cuido cuando yo tuve problemas ella me iso mucho bien me cuido me protegió no pueden hacer eso no pueden no pueden *llanto*

En ese momento Always le da un abrazo y le dice que todo va a estar bien en lo que le responde

 **Harry:** COMO MIERDA TODO VA A ESTAR BIEN SI MI MAMÁ VA A MORIR

 **Always:** solo mírame a los ojos

Se miran los dos a los ojos y se abrazan Murdoc 2-d Russel y noodle se levantan llaman al guardia y estos lo golpean para obtener las llaves

 **Always:** te dije que todo saldría bien no Murdoc junior

 **Harry:** gracias y bueno ya sabes

Luego se preparan para salvar a Paula (si esta historia se ponía loca aquí se pone mas loca) y lo hacen la iguana verde lo hace solo porque le prometieron buscar una ''amiga'' después de esta locura, el perro lo hace por lealtad, la ballena por hacer lo correcto, el fideo porque se lo suplicaron, el niño que vivio porque bueno es por su madre y Always porque bueno ella quiere hacer lo correcto por Paula

 **Sargento Schmith:** okay prepárense para la extracción de sangre de la ''donante'' bueno solo encárguense no necesito saber si esta bien o no

Luego llegan Gorillaz y los pubertos para salvar a la ex-guitarrista del grupo y luego 2-d dice

 **2-d:** si estas en Alemania para visitar a Hitler

todos s golpearon las frentes

Mas tarde escapando Paula se pone a hablar con su hijo y sus padres (sonó bien Gay no soy homofóbico solo digo que sonó así) y se sentaron para discutirlo

 **Paula:** entonces que opinas hijo

 **Harry:** me hubieras dicho que eran dos padres al menos

 **Paula:** lo se pero no sabia que decirte

 **2-d:** bueno junior estarás bien con eso

 **Harry:** que no me digas junior y ademas serán los dos mis padres pero yo no lo acepto

 **2-d:** y que paso con el chico que llego a mi departamento buscándome a mi y a mi mejor amigo

 **Harry:** eso fue antes de saber que eran mis padres y ademas eso suena extraño no lo creen

 **Murdoc:** y que tiene no lo aceptas porque por vergüenza o ¿porque?

 **Harry:** viví mi infancia en un loquero resulta ser que son 2 padres y una madre tu ¿porque crees que no lo acepto?

 **Murdoc:** porque eres un Niccals y tu padre es un retrasado mental

Always interrumpe y se pone a hablar con ellos cuatro

 **Always:** okay Cracker Pot Niccals hablen quisiera escuchar antes de volver a Inglaterra

 **2-d y Murdoc:** no sabemos la historia

 **Paula:** okay se las voy a contar pero si quieren que esto no quede nadie con dudas llamen a la ballena Willy y a la dirección equivocada para contarles la historia de como nació mi querido hijo

Fueron a buscar a la comida favorita de Naruto y al mastodonte para poder contar la historia

 **Y BUENO ASI TERMINA ESTE CAPITULO DEL FANFIC MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS HA AHBLADO JOSE TE DESEA BUENAS NOCHES**


	6. La hisoria del chico

**HELLO CRIATURITAS DEL SEÑOR YA SABEN**

 **Copyright:Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett**

En este capitulo yo no seré el narrador sera Paula Cracker

 _Bueno esta historia empieza de una forma muy muy graciosa_

 _ **Paula:** vamos mas profundo maldito sádico_

 _ **Murdoc:** okay si tu lo pides pero estoy a punto de ''terminar'' (_descargar semen)

 _ **2-d:** que esta pasando aquí Paula te estas acostando con Murdoc_

 _ **Paula:** no es lo que crees Stuart_

 _ **2-d:** entonces no estas teniendo sexo co Murdoc y el te esta violando_

 _ **Murdoc:** no idiota si es lo primero alguien te puede creer idiota_

 _Luego de ese momento Stuart me dejo como que si yo fuera puta acepto que lo que hice no fue lo correcto pero..._

 **El presente**

 **noodle:** al grano Cracker

 _ **La historia**_

 _pasaron tres semanas desde que me acosté con ellos y me metieron a un hospital mental sentí como si me estuviera sintiendo mal cuando arrepentite me dan ganas de vomitar grandes antojos y fui al medico para saber que me pasaba y bueno el medico me dijo_

 _ **El doctor:** señorita Cracker usted esta embarazada_

 _ **Paula:** enserió esto esta mal no puedo embarazarme vivo en un sanatorio mental y no se quien es el padre_

 _ **El doctor:** bueno le recomiendo que valla a hablar con el ultimo hombre con el que se acostó_

 _ **Paula:** pero si me acosté con un sádico que no quería usar un condón y con un idiota que no sabe que es un condón_

 _ **El doctor:** bueno ese ya es su problema_

 _Luego de todo eso trate de contactarlos a los dos pero pasaron los meses y nadie me quería responder cuando se iban a cumplir los nueve meses tome un mechón de pelo que tenia de cada uno y una muestra del muchacho para hacer la prueba antes de que naciera y así saber quien era el padre luego semanas después me llego los resultados y en ambos decía positivo así que ya saben los dos el como se que los dos son padres, luego de todo eso me lleve un susto de muerte al ver que duro un año entero el bebe yo empece a sacar teorías y como vivo en un hospital mental ya sabrán que mis teorías eran demasiado locas_

 _PRIMERA TEORIA: unión de semen_

 _el semen de Stuart y el de Murdoc pudo hacer que este niño fuera mas largo su proceso de creación y por eso se esta tomando su tiempo en nacer_

 _SEGUNDA TEORIA: solo estaba enferma y parecía un embarazo_

 _bueno solo dije esta porque me sentía mal y no salia ningún niño y que era algún virus que se protegiera con la excusa del embarazo_

 _TERCERA TEORIA: fue el satanismo de Murdoc el que alargo el proceso_

 _si lo piensan todos eso tiene mucho mas sentido que el resto de las teorías no se necesita explicación_

 _Luego de tan largo proceso de embarazo en el año 2002 se rompió finalmente la fuente y yo misma me jure ese dia que haría mi mayor esfuerzo para cuidar a mi hijo ya que no quería que fuera como alguno de sus padres_

 _en el año 2010 lo empece a escuchar por sus problemas_

 _ **Harry kawaii:** mami me siento mal_

 _ **Paula:** que te pasa hijo_

 _ **Harry kawaii:** unos niños me empezaron a golpear y ahora estoy sangrando_

 _ **Paula:** tranquilo te pondrás mejor recuerda no acercarte a los pacientes del hospital yo mientras tanto voy a salir a tomar aire fresco_

 _ **Harry kawaii:** okay mami_

 _Yo con sinceridad a sus ojos era una buena madre pero a los ojos del resto solo era una maldita puta borracha que perdió su oportunidad de tener fama al tocar con Gorillaz y cada año pasaba tenia sexo con cualquier hijo de puta mientras mi hijo salia iba a la escuela o algo solo era la mejor madre ante sus ojos y luego el año pasado me iso la pregunta mas dolorosa que puede haber escuchado_

 _ **Harry:** mamá ¿donde esta papá o quien es mi papá o por lo menos tengo un padre?_

 _ **Paula:** no se donde esta tu papá no se quien es tu papá y no se si tienes por lo menos un padre_

 _Luego de eso me sentí muy mal tenia 12 años y nunca conoció a sus padres por lo menos a Stuart el le habría hecho muy feliz pero no pude responderle con sinceridad era un niño sin padre en ese momento se sintió como si te hubieran hecho un daño horrible en el corazón pero yo lo pagaba todo el dolor en sexo alcohol drogas y recibir insultos por parte de todo el mundo ya que el era mi hijo y yo sabia quien era su padre y quien era su otro padre luego de todo eso fue un dia estábamos hablando un 5 de noviembre era di de la pólvora_ (odio ese dia) _y bueno nos sentamos a hablar mientras empezaban los fuegos artificiales_

 _ **Harry:** tu crees que Gorillaz blur o sex pistols vayan a tratar de volar el parlamento como en la película o el comic de v de vendetta_

 _ **Paula:** no hijo nadie a tratado desde aquel intento fallido_

 _ **Harry:** lo lograre hacer un dia de estos y te gustaran los fuegos artificiales_

 _ **Paula:** ja ja ja ja claro hijo te puedo decir algo importante_

 _ **Harry:** que_

 _ **Paula:** si algo malo me fuera a pasar te quiero decir que vayas a visitar a Stuart Pot o a Murdoc Niccals_

 _ **Harry:** okay porque son amigos tuyos_

 _ **Paula:** si solo que Stuart y yo tuvimos una relación pero no creas nada en estos momentos que ya van a empezaron los fuegos artificiales_

 _Luego de todo eso fue el momento en que los nazis me secuestraron pero ya saben el resto de la historia_

 **EL PRESENTE**

 **Paula:** y esa es la historia alguna duda

 **Murdoc entre llantos:** porque se lo ocultaste hasta ahora que el idiota y yo eramos genéricamente sus papá

 **Paula:** porque tenia miedo de que el me odiara

 **2-d:** junior fue muy bueno contigo

 **Paula:** si lo fue solo mírenlo me esta viendo así porque se lo oculte los últimos 13 años de vida que ha tenido

 **noodle:** enserió fuiste buena madre a pesar de que nos quisiste destruir

 **Paula:** si noodle

 **Russel:** porque dejo la escuela

 **Paula:** porque la odia o dia a sus compañeros y odia a los profesores

 **Harry:** realmente me amas a mi tu único hijo

 **Paula:** si te amo hijo siempre te ame y te amare

 **Always:** okay eso es triste pero solo sigamos antes de que lleguen los nazis porque pueden morir ya si nos quedamos aquí

 **Todos preguntando:** ¿cual es tu problema? El muchacho esta pasando por algo muy triste y tu...

 **Always:** QUIEREN SABER QUE ES TRISTE NO TENER NI UN PUTO RECURDO DE TUS PADRES DE TU NOMBRE DE TU PUTA VIDA Y DESCUBRIRLO SABIENDO QUE TUS MALDITOS PADRES ESTAN MUERTOS ASI QUE VAYANSE A LA MIERDA Y DEJENME EN PAZ

 **QUE TRISTE ESA HISTORIA AUNQUE NO TUVO MUCHO QUE VER CON GORILLAZ RECUERDEN QUE SI QUIEREN SABER ALGO DE ALWAYS NO DUDEN EN PEDIRLO PORQUE EL FINAL FUE LA VERSION CORTA DE SU HISTORIA GRACIAS POR LEER**


	7. Como deshacerse de un nazi

**BIEN ANTES DE COMENZAR SOLO DIRE...GRACIAS CREO QUE LES GUSTARA ESTE CAPITULO**

 **COPYRIGHT:DAMON ALBARN Y JAMIE HEWLETT**

 **2-d:** Always ven aquí

 **Always:** no 2-d si solo veo que se prefieren ser responsables por un chico solo porque es tu maldito hijo no lo crees

 **2-d:** tu sabes que no soy muy brillante porque seria capas de ser responsable solo porque junior es mi hijo solo dime

 **Murdoc:** sabes algo maldita yankey tu solo nos quieres causar problemas este idiota esta siendo responsable con el muchacho y contigo si no hubiera sido por el tu estarías en las calles o tal ves de nuevo en sudamerica

 **Always:** estaría muy feliz si hubiera vuelto con mis amigos pero bueno estoy con un grupo de imbéciles así que a la mierda todo esto solo vámonos de nuevo a Inglaterra okay

Estando a punto de irse de Alemania son emboscados por mas nazis(que mierda no mas y mas nazis) en lo que toman a todos prisioneros estando todos en las celdas 2-d entretiene a los guardias con su estupidez Murdoc toma las llaves porque los guardias se entretienen tanto que era fácil tomar las llaves luego se empeñan en salvar a Paula

 **Sargento Schmith:** bueno empiecen que Hitler no se clonara solo

 **Harry:** dejen a mi madre en paz maldita sea

 **Always:** ya es suficiente porque quiere clonar a Hitler

 **Sargento Schmith:** para acabar con la raza inferior

 **Murdoc:** venga por mi antes de que les enseñe mi arma(sexual)

 **2-d:** si no la liberan junior se va a poner muy mal

 **noodle:** 2-d creí que no quería el que le dijeras junior

 **Russel:** solo vamos para poder volver tranquilos a Inglaterra

Luego de una pelea muy extraña y traumatizante el sargento Schmith se largo con Paula y el cadáver de Hitler a otro lugar para evitar que se les acercaran y esto fue lo que paso cuando estaban en el lugar especifico Hitler estaba en una posición muy comprometedora con Paula esterilizando la aguja cuando de la nada sale alguien que lo siguió Schmith se enojo cuando vio a una niña con lentes una camiseta que dice welcome to hell y un corte de pelo con partes teñidas (Always descripción gráfica)

 **Always:** dame a Cracker y nadie saldrá herido

 **Schmith:** ja tu y que ejercito

 **Always:** buena pregunta solo traigo un sádico un idiota una ballena el hijo de la mujer y un arma japonesa

 **Schmith:** que miedo solo con la ballena y el arma japonesa

 **noodle:** yo soy el arma

 **Russel:** yo soy la ballena

Luego de tal amenaza empieza una locura mas grande sucede y es que este loco saco muchas armas y Murdoc volvió a hacer trampa con su arma(sexual) a lo que Schmith sin darse cuenta se empezó a caer porque estaban en una azotea 2-d saca a Paula de su pose comprometedora con Hitler y Russel lanza a Hitler también a la azotea luego estaban en el aeropuerto listos para volver a Inglaterra en lo que Always antes de volver a la caja se pone a hablar con todos ahí sobre algo importante

 **Always:** creo que me quedare un tiempo ahí en Inglaterra creo que después del 10 u 11 de noviembre

 **Murdoc,Russel y noodle:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Paula:** okay en cuanto no hagas nada con mi hijo

 **Always:** te lo prometo

 **2-d:** bueno vamos junior

 **Harry:** que no me digas junior

 **noodle:** y porque le dices tanto junior 2-d

 **2-d:** porque ese es su nombre Murdoc Niccals junior

 **Harry:** si de parte de Murdoc

 **2-d:** y de mi parte seria Stuart Pot junior

 **Harry:** prefiero Harry

 **2-d:** ese era el marica

 **Harry:** no yo pensaba mas en el de Harry Potter o el de spider-man

 **Always:** okay me voy a la caja

 **Y BUENO ASI TERMINA ESTE EPISODIO TODAVIA NO TERMINA FALTA MUY POCO PARA TERMINAR EL FANFIC LOS SIGUIENTE CAPITULOS SON MUY PARECIDOS CON V FOR VENDETTA GRACIAS...TOTALES**


	8. marca v para venganza

**MUY BUENAS SE LES RECOMIENDA ESCUCHAR LA OVERTURA DE 1812 PARA CADA CAPITULO A PARTIR DE AHORA GRACIAS**

 **COPYRIGHT: DAMON ALBARN Y JAMIE HEWLETT**

Era un dia tranquilo en Inglaterra era 1er de noviembre y todo el mundo en el apartamento de 2-d estaban tan animados porque faltaban días para el 5 de noviembre todo el mundo excepto nuestra querida Always de hecho ella estaba que echaba humo de la ira cada uno se le acercaba para saber que es lo que le pasaba

 **2-d:** que pasa Always

 **Always:** para empezar esta cerca el 5 de noviembre en segundo lugar mis amigos deben estar muy triste sin mi y Harry me dijo que me iva a enseñar algo y no a llegado

 **2-d:** tranquila junior el ya viene y te puedo preguntar algo

 **Always:** si claro

 **2-d:** te gusta junior

 **Always:** te lo puedo decir pero no se lo digas a nadie en especial a Murdoc

 **2-d:** okay

 **Always:** si me gusta y mucho

2-d se quedo con cara de wtf y se empezó a reír y se fue sin decir ni una sola palabra, Always se puso roja de pena y luego se fue al cuarto de noodle para hablar del tema

 **Always:** noodle te puedo preguntar algo importante

 **noodle:** depende vas a insultarme como muchas veces

 **Always:** tranquila no te voy a insultar es que tengo un problema con un chico

 **noodle:** okay cuéntamelo desde el principio

Luego de una larga charla de mujeres noodle le pregunta una cosa a Always

 **noodle:** porque nos insultaste cuando llegaste

 **Always:** porque yo creí que no se serian como mis amigos venezolanos y mi amigo colombiano

 **noodle:** okay pero es que no nos hizo gracia asi que tu sabes que eso no esta bien

 **Always:** si eso y que me aburrió tanto la historia que era una pendejada

Always decidió salir huyendo después de eso para evitar problemas después Always fue al hospital mental para visitar a Harry

 **Always:** hola como estas

 **Harry:** bien ya nos vamos

 **Always:** si claro y que me quieres mostrar vamos dime

 **Harry:** bueno vamos caminando mientras te explico

Los dos pubertos fueron hacia una estatua que se conocía como la señora justicia y se le quedan viendo un largo rato hasta que Always pregunta

 **Always:** y que tiene de especial esta estatua que Murdoc orino en ella

 **Harry:** claro que no mi padre Niccals ni se esforzaría yo solo te traje para que vieras la canción que le tengo dedicada

 **Always:** okay esto se esta poniendo extraño porque no hay instrumentos ni equipos de sonido como...

Always empezó a escuchar como sonaba la overtura de 1812 y de la nada empieza a ver que la estatua explota y ella se empieza a reír porque ella la odiaba porque para Always era la señora opresión

Mas tarde Murdoc se fue con 2-d y este noto que faltaba alguien y luego le pregunto a Russel y no sabia le pregunto a noodle ni puta idea y luego a 2-d

 **Murdoc:** creo que me estas escondiendo algo idiota

 **2-d:** como que

 **Murdoc:** bueno para empezar Pot no eh visto a la yankey durante todo el dia en segundo lugar tu te has estado riendo desde hace mas de 4 horas

 **2-d:** ha eso es porque Always fue a ver a junior y de paso a ella le gusta junior

 **Murdoc:** QUE LA YANKEY QUE?

Murdoc golpeo a 2-d hasta que este perdiera el conocimiento y fue al loquero a decirle a Paula lo que paso con su hijo y Always en lo que los dos se enojan porque Always es algo irresponsable y Harry un mal ejemplo de chico luego de todo eso Always y Harry se reúnen en una estación de metro abandonada

 **Always:** ja ja ja y que hacemos aquí

 **Harry:** si puedes ver eso me gustaría mucho

 **Always:** son hermosas de donde las sacaste

 **Harry:** las cultive un dia que te parecen

 **Always:** y para que quieres las rosas

 **Harry:** porque para demostrar algo el 5 de noviembre

Luego de eso los dos no pudieron contenerse mas y se basaron para romper la tensión hasta que son interrumpidos por Murdoc el estando tan enojado que quería matar a alguien hasta los dos fueron torturados por hacer tal acto

 **Always y Harry:** por favor Murdoc no nos hagas esto cualquier cosa menos esto

 **Murdoc:** no, se lo merecen por volar esa estatua asi que One Direction comiencen por favor

Si los torturo hasta que se quedaron los de 1D afónicos, luego de eso Paula se llevo a Harry para que lo pudiera castigar, mientras tanto Russel leyendo el periódico se encontró con distintas noticias sobre políticos muertos cada uno con una rosa y una V en el pecho de cada uno

 **Russel:** eso no creo que este bien solo son personas con poder

 **Always:** se lo merecen y lo sabes Russel

 **Russel:** no no se lo merecen ellos dan la ley y el orden del mundo

 **Always:** eso es lo que crees pero son solo unos malditos opresores a los que les da miedo el pueblo pero el pueblo se asusta mas

Always se retiro y Murdoc se enojo mucho con eso porque tenia el presentimiento de que ella quería hacer algo malo

 **Murdoc:** oye Russel creo que la yankey quiere hacer al malo

 **Russel:** porque lo crees porque es de mi país y han hecho mucho terrorismo los de mi país

 **Murdoc:** no por lo que te dijo sobre los políticos

 **Russel:** de hecho eso puede ser verdad ademas se acerca el dia de la pólvora y de hecho ella odia ese dia y cree en la anarquía

 **Murdoc:** vez por eso tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esta maldita yankey tu la comprendes no digo tu también eres yankey no

 **Russel:** si soy de ese país pero pensamos diferente no lo crees Murdoc

 **noodle:** oigan escucharon que acaba de morir un sacerdote con fines pedo filos

 **Murdoc:** no y que tiene si soy satanista

 **noodle:** con este también se hallo una rosa no se ustedes pero creo que este es un imitador de V o de Guy Fawkes

Unas horas después se ve a Always preparando su equipaje a lo que 2-d llega para hablar con ella pero solo seguía empacando

 **2-d:** Always te puedo preguntar algo

 **Always:** no a ver en que me quede así suéter, foto de mis padres, katana que use para matar al hombre que mato a mis padre, ropa interior, camisetas de mis bandas favoritas... okay 2-d que quieres

 **2-d:** saber si tu tienes algo que ver con los asesinatos de los políticos

 **Always:** no solo que me parecen justas sus muertes no lo crees

 **2-d:** acaso estas empacando para irte de una vez o vas a matar a alguien

 **Always:** te diría pero no confió en ti por lo que te dije la ultima ve

 **2-d:** tranquila por lo menos cuidate que fue muy bueno pasar tiempo contigo aun recuerdo cuando nos conocimos

 **FLASHBACK**

Un dia 2-d fue a Londres a un club y se puso a ver que tocaba ahí una banda muy buena a pesar de cantar en español le gusto mucho cuando esa banda bajo a descansar cada miembro estaba muy muerto

 **El bajista:** mátenme Jackson(guitarra rítmica) rick(batería) u Always(guitarra líder)

 **Jackson:** que hice para merecer esto

 **Rick:** J(se pronuncia Jay) tu mátame mejor

 **Always:** i hate this i hate this i hate this...

 **2-d:** my name is Stuart, Stuart Pot and i like this music

 **El grupo completo:** por Stuart

 **J:** oye eres 2-d de Gorillaz

 **Always:** i love you i love you i love you...

 **Jackson:** do you like this music it's a fucking torture and my name is Jackson im from Colombia

 **Rick:** my name is Ricardo but say me Rick im from Venezuela

 **J:** and my name is Jay and this girl is Always im from Venezuela and she is from united states

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

 **Always:** si lo se yo aun recuerdo era muy joven en ese entonces solo tenia 12 y bueno acabo de cumplir 14 hace como unos días recuerdas

 **2-d:** fue un buen 30 de octubre asi que te vas porque tus amigos te extrañan

 **Always:** si por eso

 **Y BUENO ASI TERMINA ESTE EPISODIO GRACIAS POR LEER**


	9. Always keep your dream

**HOLA VOY DIRECTO AL GRANO ESTOY CARGANDO UNAS PELICULAS MUY BUENAS GRACIAS**

 **COPYRIGHT: DAMON ALBARN Y JAMIE HEWLETT**

Always fue a escaparse del departamento de 2-d para poder ver a Harry porque le dijo que tenia un plan muy brillante y yendo de camino se ponía a componer un rato porque quería grabar un poco con sus amigos por otro lado Murdoc la siguió y lo supo disimular hasta que estuvieron en el loquero

 **Murdoc:** así que maldita yankey vienes a visitar a mi hijo a tener sexo con el o que

 **Always:** oye si tu ni lo quieres porque me quieres alejar de el

 **Murdoc:** porque si ya e dicho en varias ocasiones que tu solo nos has causado puros putos problemas

 **Always:** claro Niccals si tu hijo no tiene que oír eso de ti el no es el que decide acaso

 **Murdoc:** ese es un punto pero tu le prometiste a su madre que no harías nada con su hijo recuerdas

 **Always:** y que solo dime que quieres resolver aquí Murdoc

 **Murdoc:** que te vayas de nuestras vidas es eso lo que quiero

 **Always:** okay solo espera unos días amenos que pase lo que quiero el 5 de noviembre

Luego de esa discusión Always se retiro y fue a ver a Harry pero cuando estuvo cerca Paula le hace daño

 **Always:** AU Cracker a que se debe el ataque

 **Paula:** a lo que me contó Murdoc que quieres hacer con mi hijo

 **Always:** porque no me dejan hacer lo que quiero o lo que el quiere

 **Paula:** porque porque porque al igual que yo también tiene problemas mentales

 **Always:** enserió me imagine que alguien no los tendría siendo criado en un loquero

 **Paula:** pero los suyos involucran problemas mas grandes

 **Always:** claro como pueden serlo

 **Paula:** para empezar le gusta mucho volar cosas

 **Always:** eso explica muchas cosas

 **Paula:** en segundo lugar se le debe evitar acercar a una mascara de Guy Fawkes

 **Always:** déjame adivinar si se acerca a una se cree V de v de vendetta

 **Paula:** si que acaso no recuerdas lo que te dije con el 5 de noviembre

 **Always:** aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh eso y que solo sigue un ideal de una forma muy loca y lo sabes

 **Paula:** es cierto pero me da miedo a que muera como V(spoiler si no vieron V de Vendetta) tu me entiendes

 **Always:** eso creo pero pero el debe hacer lo que tiene que hacer

 **Paula:** tu eres un mal ejemplo para el muchacho y lo sabes

 **Always:** claro solo porque los dos creemos en la anarquía pero me da igual el y yo tenemos un sentimiento mutuo eso es lo que me importa

Mas tarde Russel y noodle fueron a hablar con 2-d sobre Always porque pensaron que seria algo importante

 **noodle:** 2-d tenemos que hablar

 **2-d:** para empezar no somos pareja así que no podemos terminar y tampoco puedes quedar embarazada

 **Russel:** no es sobre eso d es sobre la paisana mía

 **2-d:** okay que tiene Always

 **noodle:** que creemos que puede causar algún problema el 5 de noviembre

 **2-d:** como lo pueden saber

 **Russel:** para empezar hallamos esto en su cuarto

 **2-d:** y que tiene solo es un póster de My Chemical Romance

 **noodle:** no es por lo que tiene escrito la parte de atrás

 **2-d:** me lo pueden leer

 **Russel:** planes para el 5 de noviembre primero buscar fuegos artificiales, segundo ir a la estación de metro abandonada que pasa por debajo del parlamento y tercero poner todos los fuegos artificiales en un vagón de tren con unas bombas para poder volar el parlamento

 **2-d:** y que tiene solo va a cumplir el ideal de V o el de Fawkes

 **noodle:** que eso es ilegal no creo que sea lo mejor no se ustedes pero eso lo tiene que saber la policía hasta el mismo parlamento

 **Russel:** concuerdo d eso lo tienen que saber

 **2-d:** no no pueden hacer eso esperemos si eso ocurre lo hacen si no ocurre no lo hagan si ocurre háganlo y si ocurre y se llevan bien con ella no lo harán okay

 **noodle y Russel:** bien eso es algo que no sucederá porque ella nos trata como basura

 **2-d:** ella solo los trata como es con sus amigos y ellos son punks

Horas mas tarde Always estaba con Harry hablando los dos recostados sobre una cama

 **Always:** te puedo preguntar algo

 **Harry:** pregunta lo que quieras mi querida Amanda

 **Always:** primero recuerda que prefiero Always y bueno enserió tienes problemas mentales como me dijo tu madre

 **Harry:** con sinceridad mi querida si los tengo y no me arrepiento de ellos y que hay de ti enserió unos chinos mataron a tus padres hace 2 años

 **Always:** si lo hicieron y los odio por eso y eso que antes era por chinos (como Germán)

Después Always se puso a pensar en cada uno de sus amigos y como han sido con ella,Harry se puso a pensar en cosas muy lunáticas sobre lo que tenia planeado el dia de la pólvora, Murdoc en que puede llegar a evitar que Always volara el parlamento y se condecorado con alcohol y putas, noodle en que poder hacer para evitar la destrucción del parlamento, Russel lo mismo y 2-d tada dadada hey tada dadada mas tarde Always fue a hablar con Gorilaz en general

 **Always:** me quiero disculpar con todos ustedes por como los trate hace mucho yo no se al parecer soy muy inmadura creo que me iré este 6 de noviembre luego de que vuele el parlamento pero quiero que sepan que el parlamento es solo un edificio el pueblo necesita control no un edificio que simbolice opresión así que si me quieren detener primero piensen en eso y luego actúen así que adiós chicos solo tomare mis cosas adiós gracias 2-d por tenerme aquí

 **Murdoc llorando porque se conmovió:** tranquila maldita yankey no le diremos a nadie sobre lo que tienes planeado

 **noodle conteniéndose el llanto:** tranquila y dales esto a tus amigos creo que les gustara

 **Russel llorando como magdalena:** agradece que ya no te vamos a reportar ni deportar por estar aqui de forma ilegal

 **2-d:** bueno Always vamos toma tus cosas y vamos a buscar a junior

Luego de todo ese momento tan conmovedor Always y 2-d fueron a buscar a Harry para preparar el acto de volar el parlamento

 **Y BUENO ESO FUE TODO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EN UNOS MINUTOS SUBO EL ULTIMO CAPITULO**


	10. Always together

**HEY MUY BUENAS A TODOS GUAPÍSIMOS AQUI JOSE RIERA OTRA COSA ME QUIERO DISCULPAR POR NO PODER SUBIR EL CAPITULO EL MISMO DIA ES QUE TUVE QUE AYUDAR A MI PAPÁ CON UNAS COSAS PERO BUENO SI SE LOS VOY A SUBIR Y BUENO ESTOY MUY FELIZ POR EL FINAL DEL FANFIC**

 **COPYRIGHT:DAMON ALBARN Y JAMIE HEWLETT**

 **Always:** bueno 2-d no deberías seguir aquí digo esto es por tu bien

 **2-d:** solo me quedo para poder estar aquí y ver a junior nunca se sabe si el puede morir

 **Always:** solo dile a Murdoc,Russel y a noodle que gracias por no echarme

 **Harry:** hola 2-d Always como están

 **2-d:** hola junior si mueres recuerda que te quiero

 **Harry:** no hay problema papá

 **Always:** sonaste desanimado y le dijiste papá que te pasa

 **Harry:** tengo miedo a morir pero lo intentare de todas formas y si muero dile a mi mamá y a mi otro papá que gracias por darme la vida

 **2-d:** okay lo haré

2-d se fue después de hablar con su hijo y su amiga luego de eso ya estaban Always y Harry hablando sobre lo que podía pasar en cuanto a 2-d se fue a hablar con Murdoc Russel y noodle

 **2-d:** Always dijo que gracias por no echarla

 **Russel y noodle:** okay

 **2-d:** y Murdoc necesito hablar contigo y con Paula

Luego Always se quedo esperando a Harry que fue a evitar que la gente supiera donde estaban mientras tanto Always se quedaba pensando sobre lo que podía pasar porque la policía tenia un indicio de que era probable que pudieran estar en el metro

 **Always:** _''que pasa si muero aquí como se pondrán los chicos soy, que mierda soy una tonta solo quiero que el puto parlamento explote y así poder irme digo tengo buen material escrito y porque estoy hablando de mi material escrito porque no me concentro en que tal vez muera o Harry muera''_

Unas horas después 2-d y Murdoc fueron a ver a Paula para hablar de lo que 2-d tiene que hablar con ambos ya que solo debía importarles a los tres únicamente

 **Murdoc:** okay idiota ya estamos aquí los dos que mierda es tan importante

 **Paula:** si Stuart di nos que es tan importante

 **2-d:** creo que junior va a morir

 **Murdoc y Paula:** ¡QUE!

 **2-d:** si y me dijo papá

 **Paula:** ¿¡TE DIJO PAPÁ!?

 **2-d:** si se nota que esta asustado y me mando a decirles que gracias por darle la vida

 **Murdoc:** por primera vez soy consiente de que tengo un hijo y puede morir

 **Paula:** eso es culpa de la yankey verdad

 **2-d:** no no es culpa de Always el me dijo al oído que no es por Always si no es por su estado mental de V

 **Murdoc:** creo que tengo que buscarlos a mi hijo y a la yankey

 **2-d:** Murdoc estas siendo responsable con tu hijo

 **Murdoc:** si porque te importa es solo un chico mas inteligente que tu y no es como yo

 **Paula:** y eso me gusta que seas responsable con tu hijo Stuart porque no lo eres

 **2-d:** porque porque es un buen chico y no necesita a sus padres para toda la vida así que si los acompaño por si muere Paula solo déjalo ir junior es buen chico

 **Murdoc:** okay vamos por el muchacho y ustedes dos creo que el mocoso sera mejor que un Niccals por como lo criaste tu Cracker y como tu lo tratas idiota

Mas tarde Harry se puso en guardia para vigilar el lugar de la policía hasta que llego un grupo de policías y el comisionado le hace una pregunta a Harry que en ese momento estaba con una mascara de Guy Fawkes(anonymus para los analfabetas V para los que vieron la película y leyeron el cómic)

 **Comisionado:** quien eres

 **Harry:** que nadie entiende el concepto de la mascara

 **Comisionado:** ese es un buen punto pero puedo ver que somos muy parecidos ninguno tiene miedo a morir

 **Harry:** eso no significa nada ya que yo soy mucho mas joven que usted y eso que dijo es verdad por ninguno de los que estamos aquí va a salir vivo de aquí

 **Comisionado:** eso es muy valiente recuerda que tu solo tienes esos cuchillos y nosotros tenemos armas de fuego

 **Harry:** te equivocas ustedes solo tienen balas y la esperanza de que yo no este de pie cuando se vacíen

Dicho eso la policía empezó a dispararle y no fallaron ni un solo tiro pero Harry tuvo la razón de que los mataría los mato en unos segundos mientras se iva Harry demuestra que tenia un chaleco blindado y se fue caminado tranquillo. Mas tarde 2-d Murdoc y Paula se fueron a buscar a Always y a Harry para evitar que a Harry le pasara algo malo

 **Always:** que hacen ustedes tres aquí

 **2-d:** querían ver a junior

 **Always:** pero porque

 **Murdoc:** porque si muere estaría bien verlo no lo crees

 **Always:** ja ja ja Murdoc estas siendo responsable con tu hijo

 **Paula:** lo se verdad que es gracioso

 **Always:** ay no Harry

Always vio a Harry herido de gravedad (no fue tan bueno el chaleco) 2-d Murdoc y Paula se asustan y se acercan a ayudar a Harry el cual este les dice

 **Harry:** no si voy a morir no quiero que mis padres me ayuden a alargar mi muerte pero si voy a morir quiero un funeral vikingo

 **2-d:** pero junior no hay barcos en el metro

 **Murdoc:** idiota esta diciendo que volemos su cuerpo

 **Paula:** no no y no mi hijo no puede morir así

 **Harry:** mamá déjame ir y eso es lo que quiero recuerda que yo te dije eso cuando hablamos sobre como seria el fin de nuestra vida

 **Always:** no puedo resistirlo mas tu no puedes morir Harry yo...

 **Harry:** no lo digas que de nada me va servir si muero solo pon mi cuerpo en el vagón por favor te lo ruego A...man...da...di...go...Al...ways...

 **Always:** no, ha muerto por favor que no sea verdad

 **Murdoc:** tranquila yankey como pude ver el te amaba

 **Paula:** a...diós hi...jo *llanto*

 **2-d:** adiós Harry

 **Always:** le dijiste Harry y no junior

 **2-d:** si esta mal

 **Always:** no si me disculpan voy a hacer su funeral

 **Paula:** estas segura de que quieres hacer esto

 **Always:** si el mismo lo dijo yo lo dije y de los que se burlan el dia de hoy lo dijeron el pueblo no necesita un edificio solo necesita ley y orden

Always después de todo eso jalo la manija y les pregunta a los tres

 **Always:** díganme les gusta the overture de 1812

dicho eso empieza a sonar la canción mientras todo el mundo en Inglaterra estaba con sus fuegos artificiales mientras se destruía el parlamento y todo el mundo se quedo con una cara de WTF porque se jodió su dia de la pólvora porque desperdiciaron un 5 de noviembre mientras Russel y noodle se quedaron contemplando la explosión del parlamento llegaron Always con una mascara de Guy Fawkes Murdoc tarareando la canción y 2-d riéndose de la explosión

 **Russel:** y donde están Paula y Harry

 **Murdoc:** Cracker esta otra vez en el loquero

 **2-d:** y Harry esta muerto

 **noodle:** 2-d le dijiste Harry

 **2-d:** si lo se

 **Always:** bueno ya compre mi boleto de avión voy mañana así que gracias Gorillaz por dejarme quedarme aquí creo que estaré muy bien de camino a sudamerica

 **Murdoc:** espera yankey tu y yo tenemos que hablar

 **EPILOGO**

 **Always:** bueno adiós chicos creo que estarán muy bien así bueno voy a hablar con sus managers antes de irme

 **Gorillaz:** ADIOS ALWAYS

Always se fue a ver a Damon y Jamie para hablar con ellos

 **Always:** bueno creo que debo disculparme por insultar su trabajo

 **Damon:** tu crees dijiste que prefieres Oasis

 **Jamie:** y dijiste que prefieres a Matt Groening

 **Always:** si lo se y les juro que no me arrepiento de eso pero solo me disculpo por como fui y les quería dejar esto a ustedes dos un disco que hice con mis amigos cuando tenia solo 12 años

Luego de eso Always fue al loquero para hablar con Paula sobre algo importante

 **Always:** Paula quiero decirte algo importante

 **Paula:** que pasa

 **Always:** toma esto es de parte de Harry

 **Paula:** el me iso esa foto

 **Always:** no me dijo que si el moría que hiciera esa foto con los fuegos artificiales

 **Paula:** entonces el te... quiso mucho

 **Always:** creo que es como lo que sentiste por 2-d antes de terminar

 **Paula:** si yo todavía lo siento solo que no sabia que hacer estaba con Stuart y Gorillaz era mucho para mi así que no supe que paso y cuando me doy cuenta estoy teniendo sexo salvaje con Murdoc

 **Always:** entonces todavía lo amas

 **Paula:** no lo se desde que estoy aquí creo que si creo que no y Harry me iso sentir feliz con Stuart y con Murdoc porque fui la mejor persona del mundo para un niño que no quería tener pero que tuve porque era decir lo que siento a Stuart o a Murdoc por eso no se si todavía lo amo

 **Always:** eso es lo que importa de que si tienes un hijo que amas no significa que odies al que te lo iso si fue de mala forma pero ve a hablar con 2-d sobre eso no lo crees bueno me devuelvo a Venezuela para ver a mis amigos les daré un saludo de cada uno de los miembros de Gorillaz

Mas tarde en el avión Always se puso a ver lo que noodle le dio para sus amigos se quedo viendo una foto del grupo con Always que estaba firmada por noodle, Russel,Murdoc y 2-d y pensó en la charla que tuvo con Murdoc

 _ **Always:** que quieres Murdoc_

 _ **Murdoc:** quiero que recuerdes esto y es que debes ser feliz por lo que mi hijo ha hecho por ti_

 _ **Always:** si lo se y tu recuerda siempre Gorillaz sin importar lo que pase okay_

 _ **Murdoc:** okay Always_

 **FIN**


End file.
